The New Girl
by Kopn Tou Anoyywva
Summary: A new girl moves into South Park, and all the girls are in love with her. But Kenny and Stan realize that there may be more to her than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first South Park Fanfic, and I hope you enjoy. While this chapter does not contain any spoilers, other chapters may.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of the characters. Only my OC(s).**

* * *

Mr. Garrison walked into the classroom and turned to face the class. "Attention class. Today we have a new student here from Virginia." 

Eric Cartman scoffed. "Virginians suck ass." 

Kenny McCormic, who was hooded and hard to understand as always nodded. "Uh-huh" 

"Hey!" Kyle Broflovski yelled and pointed at him from the desk beside him. "My aunt is from Virginia!" 

"Well then," Eric said calmly. "Then she's a little bitch." 

"Don't call my aunt a bitch, you fat ass!" Kyle yelled louder, losing his temper. 

"Guys, knock it off!" Stan Marsh said sternly from beside Kyle. 

Mr. Garrison cleared his throat. "Thank you, Stanley. As I was saying, we have a new student here today and I want everyone to make her feel welcome." 

Kenny's muffled voice came from the back of the class. "_Her_?" He asked excitedly. 

A girl stuck her head into the classroom door. "Can I come in now, Mr. Garrison?" She asked. 

"Oh, yes Abigail. Come on in." Abigail walked into the room and stood in the front of the classroom. She has simple wavy, blonde hair that stopped in between her upper and mid back. She wore a simple orange shirt and jeans. Eric, Kyle, Stan, and Kenny's eyes all went wide. "Class, this is Abigail." Mr. Garrison announced. Abigail waved and smiled shyly. "Um, Abigail you can take a seat in the empty desk next to Kenny. Kenny, raise your hand so she knows where to go." 

"Oh. My gowd." Eric said. "She. Is. Beautiful." 

Kenny eagerly raised his hand. "Over here!" Kenny giggled as he saw the looks of jealousy on his friend's faced as Abigail sat in the empty desk next to him. "I'm Kenny!" Kenny said to Abigail and stuck out his hand for her to shake it. Abigail smiled but didn't accept the handshake offer. 

After school everyone was at Kyle's house, in his bedroom. Kyle was sitting in on his bed looking at a comic, Stan was at the foot of the bed with his head hanging off upside-down, Kenny was pacing back and forth, and Eric was sitting at Kyle's desk humming a song. 

"Dude, this is boring!" Stan spoke up, breaking the somewhat silence. 

Eric stopped humming. "Well, what do you wanna do?" 

"Talk about the new girl?" Kenny asked, sitting down on the floor where he was standing. 

"Sure." Stan said, sitting up and sitting criss-cross applesauce on the bed. 

"She's mine!" Kenny called, throwing a fist in the air. 

"She wouldn't like you Kenny! You're too poor." Eric pointed out. 

"Screw you!" Kenny exclaimed. 

"She was looking at me!" Eric stubbornly protested. 

"No, me! She even sits next to me!" Kenny said as is she had a choice of where she sat. 

Kyle spoke up. "She was looking at me, idiots!" 

Stan looked back and forth between who was talking. "Um, guys. She was kinda looking at all of us. She looked at everyone in the class at least once…" 

There was several seconds of silence as everyone looked at Stan. Stan looked at everyone, feeling uncomfortable. 

"You're just trying to get us to back off because you like her too!" Eric yelled and pointed at Stan. "Well it isn't going to work, asshole!" 

Stan stuttered for a second. "I was just saying…" He said. 

Kyle huffed. "We'll just wait and see who she likes!" 

Kenny stood up and punched the air. "Yeah!" 

"I guess we can do that," Eric said. "But it's me she's gonna like!" 

"Yeah right, tubby." Stan spoke up. 

"Shut up, Stan!" 

Kenny pulled up his jacket sleeve and looked at his watch. 6:00. "I've got to go eat dinner. I don't want to be grounded." Kenny stood up and walked to the door. "See ya tomorrow, guys!" He said and tightened his hood. 

"Bye!" Kyle and Stan said in unison. 

"Enjoy your dinner of frozen waffles, Kenny. Maybe you'll actually have side dishes this time. Maybe some left over pretzels your mom found in the dumpster." Eric said. Stan and Kyle held in laughs. Kenny casually walked over to Eric, slapped him in the face, and left the room. Stan and Kyle busted out laughing. 

Eric mumbled something about, "Stupid poor kid." To himself and turned around. "I guess I have to go, too. My mom told me to be home by 6:30. What about you, Stan?" 

Stan shook his head. "I'm having a sleepover with Kyle." He pointed to his sleeping bag and a handbag with clothes that was sitting in the corner. 

"Well, then," Eric said. "I'll see you tomorrow when the true test will be answered." He walked out of the room. 

"Hey, Kyle?" Stan asked after Eric and Kenny had left as he walked over to his sleeping bag and spread it out on the floor. 

"Yeah?" Kyle responded, getting his homework out of his book bag. 

"Didn't you notice anything… _strange_ about the new girl?" Stan took one of the pillows off of Kyle's bed and put it at the head of his sleeping bag. 

Kyle shrugged. "Like what?" He walked over to his desk and put his homework on it. He sat down and grabbed a pencil out of a cup of pencils on his desk and started his homework. 

"Well for one," Stan began, he too getting out his homework. "She had purple eyes."

* * *

**So that's chapter one! Please review and tell me what I can improve. Also, tell me what your favorite part was. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter two. This one is almost twice as long as the last, so I hope you like it. Please review and tell me your favorite line/part. **

* * *

"Oh, come on, Stan." Kyle scoffed. "Her eyes weren't purple, they were blue."

"I'm telling you, Kyle, they were purple. A violet purple!" Stan said, moving his arms up and down.

Kyle frowned at his homework. "Stan, you must be color-blind. You can ask Kenny and Cartman; her eyes were blue. Now can you stop talking about her eye color and help me with this stupid math problem? I forgot my 7's times tables!" Stan sighed and walked over to him to help him.

After Stan helped Kyle he picked up the previous conversation. "Not only were her eyes purple, she had a weird look in them. Almost like she was looking for someone or suspicious."

"Who?" Kyle asked as he put his homework back in his book bag.

"The new girl!" Stan answered.

"Stan, drop it!" Kyle said, slightly agitated. "There is nothing wrong with Abigail. She is a perfectly normal girl. Even if she does have purple eyes, which she _doesn't_, she isn't weird. I saw a TV show once about people with purple eyes. It's possible just rare."

Stan frowned. "I guess so." He said.

The four boys met up at the bus stop the next morning. Kyle yawned tiredly. "Did you two do your math homework?" He asked Kenny and Eric.

"Yeah," Kenny said. "It was way too much."

"Um, Kenny," Stan said. "It was only ten problems."

"Exactly!" Kenny shouted.

"Wait!" Eric said, his eyes widening as he turned to Kyle. "We had math homework?!"

"You didn't do it, fat ass?" Kyle asked. "What were you doing? Shoving cake down your throat?"

"AY!" Eric protested. "I was _eating _a slice of _pie._"

"Whatever, tubby." Stan said. He looked at Eric, then at Kenny. "Hey, guys. Kyle and I couldn't decide this last night: Are Abigail's eyes blue or purple? Kyle thinks they are blue, but I think they are purple."

Eric was the first to answer. "They were obviously blue, stupid. I don't see how you got purple from her eyes."

Kenny then answered. "They looked purple to me. There's no way on Earth they were blue. They were straight violet."

"Oh, no, Kenny!" Eric said. "I think your poorness has made you colorblind and it has rubbed off on Stan."

"Shut up!" Kenny exclaimed.

Suddenly Kyle's jaw dropped slightly. "Guys. Guys!" He exclaimed, pointing at something in the distance. "There's Abigail!"

Abigail was walking towards the bus stop. A shy look was on her face as she noticed the boys there. She walked to the spot they were out and kept a distance of a few feet. "Morning." She said quietly. Her voice was soft and a little shaky.

"Hello!" All the boys except Stan said in unison, making Abigail jump. She stood staring at the ground, not making any contact with them.

"So, is this your bus stop?" Kyle asked her. He looked at his watch. The bus was late again. What's new? Abigail just nodded, never removing her eyes from the ground. She was hugging a math textbook to her chest with both arms. "Then where's your house?" Kyle asked, feeling a little awkward. Abigail pointed to a house down the road. They all sat in silence.

Finally, the bus rolled up after a couple minutes, which felt like an hour. Ms. Crabtree opened up the door. "Get on and sit down! We're running late!" Kyle swiped his hand in an under-hand throw motion towards the bus while looking at Abigail, implying for her to go first, but she just shook her head and Kyle shrugged.

The boys got on and Abigail followed behind. Mr. Crabtree stopped her briefly. "What's your name?" She asked in her course voice.

Abigail looked up as if she was surprised or startled by the question. She paused before replying as if she had forgotten the answer. "Abigail." She said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Nice to meet you, Abigail. Have a seat." Ms. Crabtree said and closed the bus door. Abigail hurriedly walked to the back of the bus, taking a seat in the back seat and gluing her eyes out the window. Her eyes of unknown color seeming to flicker. The bus ride was quick and loud. They pulled up in front of the school. "Get off!" Ms. Crabtree shouted.

At recess Abigail sat alone on one of the benches, rubbing her right wrist and wincing every so often from a pain with no visible cause. The boys watched her, all with interest except for Stan, who swung half-heartedly on the swing next to them. Stan's lips twisted into a slight frown. "You guys seriously don't see anything weird with her?" Stan asked the boys pretty much drooling over the girl.

Kenny nodded. "I see what you mean, Stan. I still like her though." He shrugged and tightened his parka.

Eric snorted. "Nothing is wrong with her, idiots. You're just jealous." He drew out the word 'You're'.

Stan ignored this despite wanting to retaliate with something along the lines of, 'Why would I be jealous of a girl?' but decided not to for a chance to prove his point. He began a list, his voice intensifying as he went on. "Dude, her skin is pale as the snow, she keeps rubbing her wrist, she always seems scared, her eyes are pur-"

"Blue." Kyle cut him off before he could finish.

"Purple!" Stan finished despite this interruption.

Abigail glanced over at them, feeling their gazes on her. She immediately stopped rubbing her wrist and stuck her hands in the pockets of an aqua jacket she wore.

"Come on." Kyle said, straightening up. "She looks lonely. Let's go talk to her." Kyle, Eric, and Kenny started walking over to her, but Stan took his time. He got off the swing and walked lazily behind the others.

Abigail saw the boys walking towards her and tensed. She looked around frantically as if she was looking for a place to run to. She silently scolded herself, _No! It's okay. Pull yourself together! They're just fourth graders._ She looked up, not realizing she had buried her forehead in her palm. She flashed them a shy smile.

Eric just sat right down on the bench, a little too close, making Abigail uncomfortable and causing her to scoot over. Kyle, however, was a little more polite. "Do you mind if I sit here?" Kyle asked with Kenny and Stan beside him. Abigail nodded hesitantly and Kenny and Kyle sat down, giving her personal space. Stan remained standing, a faint frown etched on his face. Abigail just looked at him.

"So, Abby? Can I call you Abby?" Stan asked before continuing his question.

Abigail spoke up in a different tone then she had before; louder and not shy. "Call me Abby and I will slit your throat." She quickly returned to looking at the ground after saying it, returning to her shy, new girl personality. Kenny, Kyle, and Eric were working hard to hold in laughs; however they weren't doing a very good job. Stan stood there with slightly wider eyes and an open mouth.

"Fine then," Stan said, still taken aback by her comment. "Abi_gail_. What part of Virginia are you from?"

Abigail didn't answer. She just stood and walked to the monkey bars. She stood under them and jumped up to grab them sideways. Once she was holding on to them, she lifted her legs up and put them on top of the thick outside bar of the monkey bars. She pulled herself up, using her elbows once she got closer to the bars, and sat on top of the monkey bars, her head buried in her face. Kenny, Eric, and Kyle looked at Stan angrily. "What did I do?" He asked both himself and the boys.

Kenny was perched on top of a building, now in his Mysterion suit. Tonight was quiet. Weird… He heard a rustling behind him, a faint tapping of feet as they ran across the concrete roof. A whooshing of cloth. He swirled around in a fighting stance, taking a few steps to the center of the roof. Then he heard it behind him. The same noise, but closer and behind him. He swirled around, and heard it again, but it was behind him once more. This time, however, it stopped abruptly. He swirled around, his fist flying in a defensive punch. He was surprised to feel a hand wrap around his wrist before his punch made contact with anything. He pulled his wrist back and the hand willingly let go. Mysterion looked up and saw a girl.

She wore a cloak that was a deep violet. Her shirt was hard to see from her cloak but it seemed to be a tight, silky, lavender suit; almost like a leotard. She wore leggings of the same color. The area around her eyes was covered by a dark purple mask that looked black until a car light briefly shown on it. The mask brought attention to her eyes, which seemed to be flickering blue and purple. She closed her eyes tightly for a second and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again they were a sold purple; no more flickering.

Mysterion briefly analyzed her to see if she was a threat. He couldn't tell if she was an enemy or not, but he wouldn't take chances. He resumed a fighting stance. "Who are you?" He asked in his deep, course, fake Mysterion voice.

The girl chuckled. "Hello," She said, her voice was fake too. It was in a whisper like voice, but it was loud, clear, and confident. She spoke in a tone that was intimidating yet enticing. "Kenny."

Kenny was taken aback by her comment of his name but he tried not to show it. "Kenny? Who's Kenny?"

The girl rolled her eyes, which seemed to glow when the moon shown on them the right way. "Don't play your games with me, sweetie." She said, saying the last word almost mockingly. "I know who you are. I know everything about you."

Mysterion tensed. "What do you want?" He asked, switching to a different fighting stance.

The girl shook her head. "I don't think you understand." She said, pulling the hood of her cloak, which was falling, back over her head. "I don't want to hurt you. I'm not the bad guy." She looked down and repeated louder, and shakily, almost as if she was scared. Her voice wavered between its normal and fake tone. "I'm not the bad guy!" She looked back up, her eyes once again flashing between purple and blue. She cleared her throat and they steadied to purple.

"Then who are you?" Mysterion asked, untensing some but remaining alert.

The girl shrugged. "Call me Violet Flame." She said, her eyes meeting his in a cold, hard glare. There was something wrong with her eyes. They were sweet and truthful, but there was something evil about them. Violet Flame slowly looked away and ran, jumping to the next building and out of sight.


End file.
